Practical Use For a Gown
by puddytat1972
Summary: Elizabeth sails with Anamaria and the rest of Jack's crew for one last adventure before she becomes a married woman. WARNING: Adult content and Femslash


**Practical Use for a Gown**

It was Elizabeth's last adventure with Jack Sparrow before she became a married woman, and the story she told Will and her father about sailing to England to choose her wedding gown and other necessities worked like a charm. Afterall, it wasn't a complete lie. Jack promised to help her "acquire" much of what she needed as they sailed from port to port. But instead of going to England, the ship made a stop in Virginia before crossing the Atlantic, and that's where she and her maidservant, Estrella, met Jack and his crew. Amidst Estrella's protests, they boarded the _Black Pearl_ and sailed around the Americas to enjoy a pirate's life.

Unlike the last time Elizabeth was aboard _Pearl_, there were no cursed pirates to worry about, the Navy wasn't after them, and they had time for actual pirating. With fewer distractions, everyone had the opportunity to behave as themselves, and it wasn't long before Anamaria, the only female pirate onboard, took Elizabeth under her wing and taught her the ropes of life at sea. They quickly became good friends and began spending most of their time together. When they spent the better part of an afternoon sharing some alone time in the forepeak over a couple bottles of rum, Jack couldn't keep quiet about it anymore and later took Ana aside. "Chapeaux, Anamaria! All this time I've been trying to gain her affections with no success. And yet within a week, you have her eating from the palm of your hand. What's your secret? I may have to try it."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ana said, knowing exactly what he was implying. "We were simply talking as women do, that's all."

"Oh, you mean idle gossip?" Jack said.

Ana laughed a little. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. It's not often that I have another woman to talk to, afterall."

"And what about her maid?" Jack asked. "She seemed rather lonely wandering around here on her own. Would three have been a crowd?"

She sighed, feeling only slightly guilty for leaving Estrella alone like that. "Honestly, it would have. We weren't talking about the sorts of things her maid would appreciate. She tends to be a bit of a wet blanket sometimes, being her charge and all."

Jack's interest was piqued.

Ana smirked. "You should have heard some of the things we said about you. Were your ears burning?"

Jack returned her smirk. "My ears are always burning," he said and walked away.

A few days later, Anamaria went below deck and found Estrella fretting over Elizabeth's attire. They went through this every day, but Ana was still amused by it, especially since there was no practical reason to be dressed in all that garb while onboard a ship. She had hinted at this several times since their arrival, but Estrella always insisted that a lady must dress like a lady. Ana leaned against a post in the shadows to watch them again.

"This petticoat looks positively dreadful, Miss Swann," Estrella said as she held the edge of it in her hands. "I've stitched it up so many times it's beginning to look like a patchwork quilt. And your gown hasn't fared much better."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her. "I brought another petticoat," she said. "Why can't I wear that one?"

"Because you'll have torn through it in no time, just like this one. I fear you'll have nothing presentable to wear when you return to Port Royal. How do we explain to your father that you destroyed your wardrobe while shopping for wedding effects in England? I doubt he'll believe it for even a moment." Estrella threaded a needle and got to work with her mending.

"You're right, I may have some trouble explaining that one to my father," Elizabeth laughed, "but by then, I'll be home and finished with my voyage, anyhow. What can he do to me then?"

Estrella looked up from her sewing. "I suppose he'll do nothing to you, Miss." Then she said more quietly to herself. "It's me who was supposed to look after you." She continued her sewing with a little more determination this time.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"It's not for you to worry yourself over, Miss Swann."

Anamaria couldn't keep quiet anymore. Instead of hinting as she usually did, she decided to go ahead and tell them what she was thinking. "You know, a ship's no place for wearing fancy gowns. Perhaps you should try something a little more sensible like a pair of breeches," she said as she stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

Both women looked up at her, and Estrella nearly dropped her needle. "Breeches?" she gasped.

"Aye, breeches," Ana said while tugging on the leg of her own.

Elizabeth looked down at the garment she was wearing. "This is hardly a fancy gown, Anamaria. This is my traveling attire. My formal gown is in my trunk along with my leisure gown and..."

"Any gown is a fancy gown on a ship," Ana interrupted. "How many times must you get your petticoats tangled in the lines or catch your hem on a nail before you understand that?" She went to her hammock and began rummaging through her gunny sack until she came across a pair of breeches and a shirt. "Here, put these on," she said as she tossed them at Elizabeth. "I think you'll find they're rather liberating." Elizabeth caught them and began looking them over. Meanwhile, Ana found a pair of linen stockings and tossed those onto the floor next to her. "You'll find these more practical, too, than those ridiculous silk stockings."

"She absolutely will not!" Estrella said as she picked up the stockings and held out her hand for Elizabeth to give her the rest. "These clothes are for men. If anyone caught her wearing them they would put her in prison or worse."

"Don't lose your head," Ana said as she eyed Elizabeth's slight figure. "When we go ashore, she can easily tie her hair up under a hat and pass for a boy. Or if you prefer, she can wear her...what was it, a leisure gown?"

"What's the harm?" Elizabeth asked Estrella. "Anamaria's absolutely right. It simply makes no sense to wear these cumbersome garments on a ship. Hand me those stockings, and I'll change."

"Anything you say, Miss." Estrella handed her the stockings, then glared at Anamaria, who was leaning against another post with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. As soon as Elizabeth disappeared behind a make-shift screen, Estrella marched over to the pirate woman with her fists clenched at her side. "I've no idea what you're trying to do, Miss Anamaria, but I'll not stand by idly while you turn this proper young lady into some sort of profligate," she whispered harshly. "If anything is done to ruin that girl, her father will see to it that every last one of us suffers for it."

Ana was a little taken aback by Estrella's sudden temper, but she didn't let it show. "He has to find me first," she smirked.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out in her new clothes, and the other women looked her over from head to toe. Estrella was aghast, while Ana beamed with a sense of pride.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked, feeling more self-conscious by the moment.

Ana walked over to her and began straightening her shirt, more for show than for any practical reason. "There now, see? She's starting to look more like a regular profl... pirate." She glanced at Estrella, who obviously didn't appreciate the joke. Then she asked Elizabeth, "How do you feel in your new attire, love?"

Elizabeth held her arms up and moved around a bit. "I don't know. It feels a bit...loose."

"Loose?"

"Yes, loose. There's nothing to support my posture."

"She needs stays," Estrella explained as though the pirate woman wouldn't understand.

"She doesn't need stays," Ana shot back. Then she ran her hands down Elizabeth's slender waist and back. "You just need to learn to use these muscles a bit more," she told her. "You'll be used to it soon enough. Then you'll never want to wear them again."

"I really think I would be more comfortable if I could wear my stays," Elizabeth argued.

Ana sighed, then returned to her gunny sack. "Alright, try this," she said as she pulled out a vest. "If you button it up, you'll find it constricts things a bit. It was made for a boy, afterall." Once again, she noticed Elizabeth's figure. "Although it may not be quite as effective on you." She helped Elizabeth into the vest and fastened the front for her, tugging at the buttons a bit as they went across her breasts. "Is that better?" she asked when she was finished.

"It is, actually. Thank you, Anamaria." Elizabeth turned to Estrella to get her opinion, but the woman's glowering face said enough. "I really do believe this will be more practical," she reasoned.

"Of course, it will, Miss Swann." Estrella said flatly.

Ana came up behind Elizabeth and gathered her hair in her hands. "Now all we need to do is bind this mop, and we'll be all set." She ran her fingers through her hair to divide and braid it. In spite of her referring to it as a mop, she found she enjoyed the feel of it in her hands. Anamaria had enough Spanish blood in her to make her own hair fairly soft, but it lacked the lightness of Elizabeth's. She purposely took a little longer to braid it so she could play with it more.

"I appreciate your allowing me to use your clothing," Elizabeth said when she finished.

"It's my pleasure," Ana told her and smiled.

Elizabeth went back to the main deck with Ana following closely behind to see how her new look would be received by the others. It didn't stir up much of a reaction among the rest of the crew. Afterall, they were already used to Anamaria going about in breeches. It wasn't until later that evening while Ana was taking her turn at the helm that the topic came up. Jack joined her on the quarter deck and stood beside her. Without taking his eyes away from the deck below, he said to her, "I noticed Elizabeth is sporting a new fashion today. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Aye, I did."

"Why?"

"Because her old fashion had no place aboard a ship. She'll get along much better this way," she told him.

"Yes, but not nearly as fetchingly. A lady should wear something that flatters her feminine form. Something that draws the eye to those places most pleasing to a man."

"Such as bulky petticoats and gowns that cover everything from the waist down?" Ana scoffed.

"Which only serves to accentuate the delicateness of said waist," Jack explained as he finally turned his gaze toward Ana.

"Of course! Nevermind that she can hardly move about the ship in them. Just so long as the men have something to stir their loins, that's all that matters."

Jack laughed. "You catch on to these things quickly. It's why I keep you around."

"And not to be pleasing to the eye?" she teased.

Jack looked her over with mock disapproval. "What's to be pleasing? It's all hidden beneath those loose-fitting men's clothes. Perhaps if you could accentuate some of your womanly charm..."

Ana gave him a shove. "That's it! I won't listen to any more of this. Get away from my helm and leave me be."

"_Your_ helm? And you assaulted your captain, no less. Feeling a bit bold this evening, are we?" Jack laughed as he backed away toward the main deck.

"You've not seen bold," Ana warned as she watched him descend the steps, still laughing and shaking his head. Ana laughed too, but not as heartily. She was used to this sort of banter and knew all too well that he found her pleasing enough. She didn't need a fancy gown to catch his interest. All the same, his comments managed to bruise something inside her that was so deeply buried, she had almost forgotten it existed. It was that deep seeded desire to please a man. Jack enjoyed fancy gowns, and Ana had none.

***

Elizabeth had sailed for a little more than a month aboard the _Black Pearl_, and while the crew raided several small vessels, the sort of plunder they took in was little use for her wedding. They did manage to score several crates of expensive French wine from a schooner near the Florida Keys, which took a lot of haggling and some intervention from Anamaria before Elizabeth was allowed to keep them for herself. She also acquired a china tea service with gold trim and blue painted flowers from the captain's quarters of a small brigantine. But there were still several more items that she needed before she could return to Port Royal and convince her father and fiancé that she had been to England, the very least of which was a wedding gown. It was decided that the _Pearl_ should make port where Elizabeth could purchase some of what she needed with her father's money. The nearest port with any decent sort of merchant activity was Port-of-Spain on the Island of Trinidad.

As they neared the port, Gibbs stood on the fo'c'sle and called out to the crew, "Every man t' his station! Up that rigging, an' cut out th' sails! Helmsman, ease t' port! Anamaria, Cap'n wants t' see y' in his quarters!"

Ana was on her way to her station when that last order sunk in. She stopped mid-stride and turned to Gibbs, who only nodded in the direction of Jack's cabin.

As ordered, she went there to find the door already open and Jack and Elizabeth sitting at his desk. They both looked up and smiled cheerfully as she approached the door. "Come in, Ana!" Jack said and motioned toward an empty chair next to Elizabeth. "You're just the person we wanted to see."

Ana looked at him suspiciously, but she took a seat anyways. "Is that so?" she said.

Jack didn't waste any time getting down to business. "Elizabeth and I were just discussing her wedding and all the wonderful things she had planned for the occasion, and she was wondering if someone might assist her in making the necessary purchases. And while I admit that sounds like a lovely way to spend time ashore, it turns out I know nothing about these things. It's more for the ladies to arrange, as men like myself don't keep up with current trends in matrimonial affairs. So I suggested _you_ should go in my stead." Jack leaned forward with his arms crossed on his desk and gave Ana his most charming smile.

Ana opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself when she saw how excited Elizabeth looked. Ana had all sorts of plans for what she would do when she went ashore, none of which included shopping for a wedding, but it would be difficult to leave Elizabeth behind after all the time they spent together on the ship. Instead, she made a meager attempt to smile back at her.

Jack was pleased with his progress and stood up to continue. "Elizabeth was absolutely thrilled with the idea of spending the afternoon with you. Imagine, you ladies spending all day together doing what ladies do best: spending a man's hard-earned money on fancy clothes and trinkets. Here, I'll even loan you a little extra to squander." Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few coins. "But remember, it's only a loan."

He held the coins out for Ana to take, but she never reached for them. "I'll do just fine with my own 'hard-earned' money," she said with a touch of aggravation. Then she turned to Elizabeth, who was no longer smiling. Ana suddenly felt sorry for her being caught in the middle like this. As angry as she was at Jack for making her miss out on the drinking, dancing and gambling she had been so looking forward to (not to mention some possible intimate recreation later that night), she couldn't very well take it out on her. Besides, she had enjoyed having female company aboard the ship over the last month or so, and she didn't want hard feelings over something like this to ruin it. Ana made a conscious effort to soften her tone as she said to Elizabeth, "I understand the merchants are very reasonable in this port, and one's money can go quite far." She had no idea if that was true, but it was a good way to lighten the mood again. "Meet me near the gangplank once we've docked."

The smile returned to Elizabeth's face, "Wonderful! I'll be right there, as soon as I change into a proper gown."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Yes, a proper gown! I rather miss seeing you in one of those." Then he turned to Ana. "You see? We're having fun already."

Ana glared at Jack. "Yes, I see. We seem to be causing quite a 'stir.'" She glanced down at the front of his breeches before she turned to leave.

When the ship was docked, Elizabeth met Ana at the top of the gangplank as promised along with Estrella. _Of course, _she_ would come,_" Ana thought to herself. It seemed every opportunity Ana had to spend with Elizabeth and teach her how to live a little, Estrella had to come along to remind them how a proper lady should behave. In return, Ana had to remind Elizabeth that proper ladies tend not to have any fun. Fortunately, Elizabeth was smart enough to see the truth in that and was following Ana's lead, leaving Estrella to stew in her own self-righteousness.

"This is going to be fun," Elizabeth said as they left the ship. "Did you notice all the merchant vessels? Most of them are British. What need do we have to go to London when it looks as though London has come to us?" She hooked her arm around Ana's as though they had been the best of childhood friends. Ana wasn't used to walking that way with anyone, much less another woman, but she often saw the ladies of high society strolling together arm in arm and decide it might be fun to play along.

"Do you think that's wise, Miss Swann?" Estrella asked. "What would people think of a lady who hangs on the arm of a young, black servant boy?"

Ana sighed deeply. She had momentarily forgotten that she looked nothing like a lady.

Elizabeth turned around. "Goodness, Estrella. They wouldn't possibly think..." Then she looked at Ana. "Well, they might..."

Ana took her arm back and said, "She's right. If we're to keep up this ruse, we'll have to do it right." The two of them walked side by side at a respectable distance from each other to the marketplace.

The marketplace wasn't far from the docks, and while there were several permanent buildings, most of the merchants set up shop under large canopies and displayed their wares on tables, in crates or from the backs of carts. There were all sorts of interesting items to peruse, but the women were having a difficult time finding what they needed for the wedding. They came to a man selling herbs and roots from bins in the back of his cart when Ana stopped and started browsing. Elizabeth joined her and glanced at the bins, but she found nothing interesting. "What are you looking for, Anamaria?" she asked.

"I'm nearly out of pau d'arco and I noticed he had some," she said as she began placing the herb on a scale. "Also..," she nodded toward one of the other bins, "I was noticing he sold damiana leaves. Won't be very helpful for your wedding, but it could do you a world of good that night."

Elizabeth picked up a handful of the dried leaves and sifted them through her fingers.

"Go on," Ana encouraged her, "put some of that on the scale here. I want you to have it. Consider it a wedding gift."

"What does it do?" Elizabeth asked while placing scarcely more than a pinch on the scale.

"It turns the both of you into a couple of wild animals in bed, that's what it does." Ana laughed as she grabbed a heaping handful more and placed it with the rest.

Elizabeth blushed. "I don't think we'll use that sort of thing. Will's a perfect gentleman."

"Aye, he is. That's the problem," Anamaria paid for her purchase and they continued on.

Elizabeth was quiet for a while, but eventually, she spoke up. "Ana, I apologize if this is a bit forward, but you've been so helpful in other things, and you seem to know so much about the ways of men, I was hoping you could help me with what to do on my wedding night. I mean, I've heard women talk about it a little, so I have some idea, but I suppose I'm just a bit nervous about it."

"That's natural," Ana reassured her. "People tend to be nervous about the unknown, especially when it involves something so personal. You'll be fine."

When it was clear Ana would say no more, Elizabeth asked again, "So...what do I do?"

Ana stopped and stared at her. "Do you expect me to explain it to you step by step?" she asked.

"Well, no. I suppose not."

"It's just something that you have to learn by doing," Ana tried to explain. "There's nothing I can do to teach you short of...well, there's just no way to do it. I advise you to drink lots of damiana tea and follow your instincts."

Elizabeth asked no more questions about the topic as they continued browsing the marketplace. They found and bought several spools of lovely white ribbon to decorate for the wedding and a delicate gold chain with a natural pearl pendant to wear with her gown. These items were given to Estrella to carry along with the herbs, and for a while Ana enjoyed that she didn't need to carry her own purchases. She felt like an equal with the governor's daughter for a day. If only she could dress the part of a lady so that others thought of her the same way, then her fairytale would be complete. She almost had that opportunity at the end of their day when they found a dressmaker located in one of the permanent shops.

"Look at all the gowns!" Elizabeth said when they walked in the door. There certainly were a lot of them hanging up along the walls and fitted on mannequins around the room. Elizabeth started sifting through them when a portly old woman entered from a back room.

"Good day, Miss. Can I help you choose a gown for this evening? We just got a lovely shipment of velvet garments straight from Italy. Or if you prefer, we also have the newest fashions from France," she said.

"I'm looking for a wedding gown," Elizabeth said. "Something elegant with lots of embroidery."

"Oh, a wedding! Congratulations, dear. Come over here and I'll show you what I have." The woman led her to some gowns hanging near the front entrance. "I have this lovely rose colored gown from London that I think you'll love. You won't believe the detail that was put into it, and all the lace!"

Elizabeth followed the woman with Estrella close behind to assist, leaving Ana on her own. She stood there for a while and watched the women sort through countless gowns, but before long, Ana's eyes began wandering around the room. She was amazed at all the colors, some of them in shades she had never seen before. A royal blue silk gown caught her eye, and she strolled over to it to have a look. She reached out and touched the smooth fabric, but her rough fingers immediately snagged it, creating loops and lines in the otherwise flawless surface. She looked to see if the old woman had noticed, but she hadn't. Ana casually walked away from this one and found some cotton gowns that seemed a bit sturdier.

The cotton gowns weren't as shiny as the silk ones, but they had a wider range of colors and patterns. She found one that was lavender and trimmed with white lace. She pulled the garment away from the wall to get a better look. The stomacher was white with small purple flowers, and the white petticoat underneath was crisscrossed with small, frilly ruffles. Ana imagined herself wearing it and wondered what Jack would think if he saw her in it. A smile brightened her face at the thought, before she was interrupted.

"Ana...drew, what do you think of this gown? Lovely, isn't it?" Elizabeth called to her.

Ana turned around with the lavender gown still in hand and saw Elizabeth holding up a silk bone colored one with rich embroidery, ribbon and lacey flowers sewn right onto the fabric. It was the most beautiful, elaborate gown Ana had ever seen.

The old woman turned around from hanging up one of the other gowns and said, "If you like, dear, we can sew some..." Then she looked up and saw Ana handling the lavender one. "You, Boy! Get your grimy hands off that gown! Who do you think you are, handling a woman's garments like that? Take yourself outside before I call the authorities on you."

Ana's heart jumped into her throat. Of all the times she had found herself in trouble with the law, of all the times she had been berated for not behaving as she should, she had never before been bothered by it. She was a pirate, afterall, and that's what pirates did. But today, she had convinced herself that she wasn't a just a pirate. She could spend the afternoon with the governor's daughter and fit right in with her kind. But the reality of her situation just smacked her bold in the face. Without argument, Ana dropped the gown and scurried out the door.

She heard Elizabeth in the background attempting to plead Ana's case, but the old woman wouldn't have it. A woman's dress shop was no place for a servant boy, especially one who went around touching things. Their voices faded into the background as Ana approached a nearby tree and sat beneath it. She considered going all the way back to the _Pearl_ and letting Elizabeth find her own way back, but she didn't want to do that to her. Instead, she waited for her outside.

***

The sun was already going down when the women returned to the _Black Pearl_ with their purchases. Estrella was exhausted after carrying them all this distance and said as they boarded, "If you don't mind, Miss Swann, I would like to turn in for the evening after we put these items away. I'm afraid all this time outdoors has gotten the best of me."

"I don't mind at all," Elizabeth told her. "In fact, give these packages to me, and I'll take them to Jack's cabin. You have a good night's rest." Elizabeth took Estrella's satchel which carried the ribbon, herbs and necklace, but it was Ana who stepped up and took two large dress boxes from her. They belonged to Elizabeth, but Ana didn't think it was right that such a dainty woman as her would have to carry them. Estrella gave a sigh of relief before she said goodnight and went below deck for the night.

Ana followed Elizabeth to Jack's cabin where she kept her other wedding items locked away. "How do you suppose we'll get inside with Jack away from the ship this evening?" Ana asked. "Likely as not, he won't be back until morning."

Elizabeth laughed. "I have a key," she said. "He gave it to me under the pretense that I could get to my belongings as needed, but I suspect he was hoping I would visit him in the night. One would think that being so close to my wedding, the man would have given up by now."

"This is Jack we're talking about. Hope springs eternal with him."

Elizabeth unlocked his cabin door and the women stepped inside. There was one hanging lamp in the center of the room lit just enough to keep them from stumbling over Jack's clutter in the darkness. Elizabeth raised the flame on that one, then she continued lighting some of the other lamps throughout the cabin. Meanwhile, Ana placed the dress boxes on top of the crates of French wine. "I noticed there are two boxes here. Did you buy yourself a gown to replace your old one?" Ana asked.

"I did buy another one. Open the box and have a look." Elizabeth told her as she continued lighting lamps.

Ana opened the top box and saw that it was the fancy wedding gown that Elizabeth had shown her in the shop. "I never had a chance to tell you I think this wedding gown is absolutely gorgeous. I'm glad you chose it."

"Thank you. Now, look at the other one." Elizabeth sounded almost anxious by this time.

Ana placed the lid back on the wedding gown and set it aside. Then she opened the second box and looked inside. It was the lavender gown that she had liked so much. Ana removed it from the box and held it up in front of her.

Elizabeth came up from behind and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I knew you liked that one, and I hoped it would cheer you up after the horrible way that woman treated you. Would you like to try it on?"

Ana looked in the box and noticed there was also a shift, stays, stockings, even a matching cap and shoes. The whole outfit was there for her. "I suppose I could, but what practical use do I have for this?" she asked. She still wasn't quite convinced the gown really was hers.

"Every woman has a right to be a little impractical at times. It's what makes life fun."

A mischievous smile spread across Ana's face. "You're right. I think I would like to try it on." She set the gown down and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing to Elizabeth for the first time her smooth, toned body beneath. It had a bronze glow under the lamp light, and Elizabeth found herself intrigued by the sight.

Ana noticed her looking as she reached down and removed her breeches. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all. I was just thinking how lovely that color will look against your dark skin." Elizabeth reached down and removed the shift from the box to help Ana into it as though she was not bothered by the question, but blushing cheeks gave her away.

Ana was a little amused by her reaction, but she didn't want to embarrass the girl anymore than she already had. "Well, it's not the milky white complexion the dressmaker had in mind when she stitched it, I'm certain of that. But it's all I have."

"I think it's lovely," Elizabeth said as she pulled the shift over Ana's head and helped her get her arms into the sleeves. She watched as the material flowed over her body, gathering for just a moment at the curves of her hips and her rounded bottom before cascading all the way down to her ankles. She helped with the stays next, pulling the laces tightly down the front of her. Ana let out a small gasp as Elizabeth gave them a final tug. "Don't worry, Anamaria, you'll be used to it soon enough," she said, reminding Ana of her own words when Elizabeth complained about the men's clothing.

"I wouldn't count on it," Ana said as she reached down to pick up the gown, but she found that her back was not allowed to bend. She took a step back and bent from her hips to reach it. "Takes a bit of planning now, doesn't it?"

"It does," Elizabeth laughed. "It's not easy being a lady."

"Lady, indeed." Ana rolled her eyes.

"I think deep down inside, you are." She helped Ana get into the gown, then she added the stomacher and adjusted the pins so that everything was straight and form-fitting. When she was finished, she brought Ana to a full length mirror where she could take a look at herself. "See, I told you you were a lady. Look at how lovely you are."

Ana stood in front of the mirror for a long time without saying a word. Elizabeth was right, the gown had completely transformed her into a woman she hardly recognized. She noticed her bare toes sticking out from the bottom of her petticoat and hid them to complete the illusion.

Elizabeth stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Ana's waist, lacing her hands together in front of her. She rested her chin on Ana's shoulder, and the two of them admired her new look in the mirror together until Ana turned around slowly to face her, careful not to break away from her embrace. She rested a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and stroked her cheek with the other. "I appreciate this Elizabeth," she said. "I don't know how I'll repay you for it."

Elizabeth smiled demurely, not quite able to meet eyes with her. "There's no need. You've helped me with so much on this voyage, and you've been so patient with me. It's the least I can do."

The women remained in their embrace, comfortable in each other's arms but uncertain about what to do next. Both of them wanted something, but neither of them was sure how to ask for it. It was something that seemed as natural at that moment as life and death, but something that both of them knew was not allowed.

Ana was the first to give in. She leaned closer and barely brushed her lips against Elizabeth's, feeling their softness and tasting the sweetness of her breath until Elizabeth's eyes drift closed and she submitted to her desire. Their lips closed upon each other and the two of them engaged in a slow, gentle kiss that seemed to last for eternity, and yet not nearly long enough. A quiet moan escaped Elizabeth as they pulled away and it awakened something inside of Ana. She caressed her face with her hands and kissed her again with more passion this time. Elizabeth returned it with just as much passion, but she felt like she wanted something more. She moved her hands down to Ana's waist then slid them to her hips, but she was unsure about moving them any further.

Ana recognized her uncertainty. She slowly trailed her fingertips over the crests of Elizabeth's breasts, then she cupped them in her hands, assuring her that all boundaries had been removed. Elizabeth understood and ran her hands down to Ana's skirts where she could feel the shape of her body beneath. Her desire grew, and she held Ana's body so tightly against her own that they could now feel the rise and fall of each other's breathing. They began slowly pressing their hips together until Ana couldn't wait any longer. She unfastened the front of Elizabeth's gown and pulled it open to the stays beneath.

Just as she ran her hands beneath the gown to slide it off of her shoulders, the cabin door swung open. Both women jumped away from each other as if by some unseen force and stared wide-eyed at their intruder. It was Jack with his pistol drawn and eyes shifting around the room to see who it was that dared break into his cabin. When he saw the women standing in front of his mirror and making a poor attempt at acting natural, his stance softened and his brow went up. "What's this?" he asked as he returned his pistol to his belt.

Elizabeth's face was crimson red as she attempted to close the front of her gown again. She turned away as soon as she saw Jack staring at her. Then he looked to Ana, who turned her gaze downward and began playing with the lace on the front of her gown. "We were simply trying on gowns, that's all," she said quietly. "Do you like it?"

Jack chuckled a bit and entered the room. He stood before her and looked her over, his eyes lingering on her cleavage perhaps a bit too long. He was clearly amused by what he saw, which only made Ana feel more uncomfortable. But then he placed his hand beneath her chin and carefully lifted her face to look at him. "It's a beautiful gown, to be sure, but not half as beautiful as the woman who is wearing it." When it was clear Ana had succumbed to his fawning words, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her first on the lips, then he gave her countless small, tickling kisses all down the side of her neck. Ana squealed and told him to stop, but Jack knew she didn't really want him to. It was a game they had played all too often. "What say you, we go to my bed and get you out of this gown?" Jack told her when he had finished.

Ana wanted to go, but then she saw Elizabeth and noticed her face as she stood watching them nearby. She was clearly upset, which made sense considering that she and Ana had been in each other's arms only minutes before. Ana suddenly felt guilty. "I don't think...well, I would, but..."

"Don't worry about me," Elizabeth said as she headed toward the door. "I'll leave the two of you alone now." The hurt was heavy in her voice.

"Elizabeth, please don't leave," Ana begged and stepped away from Jack.

Jack watched the exchange with curiosity at first but soon figured out exactly what was happening. "So, I wasn't imagining things after all. The two of you really were..," he pointed back and forth between the two of them, "Aye, that's exactly what you were doing. My apologies, but I didn't realize I was interrupting anything." Contrary to his words, his face was beaming.

Elizabeth wanted to deny the whole thing, but she knew she couldn't. They had been caught and there was no way around it. "There's no reason to apologize, Jack. It was for the best. I had no business doing such things before my wedding, and certainly not with another woman. You and Ana enjoy your time together, as you should."

Jack looked slightly disappointed at first, but then turned to Ana and shrugged. "Shall we continue, then?"

Ana wasn't sure what to do. She wanted Jack, but she wanted Elizabeth too. Then suddenly, she had an incredibly devious idea, one that would perhaps work to everyone's advantage. She knew beyond any doubt Jack would have no issues with it, but she would have to see what Elizabeth thought of it. "Elizabeth, do you remember our conversation this afternoon? The one about your wedding night."

"I do," Elizabeth said, suddenly intrigued.

"What if Jack and I were to...well, show you? Then if you would like to join us, you can." She turned to Jack whose face was the very definition of surprise, but not unpleasantly so. "What do you think? Could we do that for her?" she asked him.

Jack attempted to look serious, but there was too much excitement dancing in his eyes. Ana wanted to laugh at him, but she, too, was trying to be serious. "Of course, we can," Jack said once he had collected himself. "Anything to help a new bride with her wedding night."

Elizabeth stood at the door and stared back and forth between the two of them. Her face was difficult to read, and Ana feared for a moment that she had only succeeded in scaring the girl away. After a long, awkward silence she said slowly, "I don't know..."

Jack came up behind Ana and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. "You know," he said to her, "you and I can get started, and if she decides she wants to stay, she can stay. If not, she's free to leave." He ran his hands up her body and began massaging her breasts through her gown while nuzzling his face into her hair and nibbling at her neck. Oh, how Ana wished she was wearing her loose shirt instead of this bloody gown. She started unfastening the front while Jack's slid his fingers underneath and unraveled the lace on her stays.

The choice belonged to Elizabeth now, and she pondered whether to stay or go. Jack and Ana had barely begun, but already the two of them seemed completely unaware of her presence. What could it hurt if she stuck around to see what this was about? She found a chair in the room and sat down quietly. By the time she had situated herself, Ana was already standing in her shift, and she watched as Jack reached down to help her out of it. His hands grazed her body as he lifted it up from the bottom, starting at her legs and moving all the way up to her breasts before pulling the garment over her head. She stood completely naked before him.

Ana shook her hair out, then began loosening Jack's sash. Jack removed the rest of his effects then kicked off his boots while she began removing his vest and shirt. In a matter of moments, Jack was bare chested, and Elizabeth could see his pistol shot wounds and the scarring on his arm, the same ones he had shown her when they were together on that island, but somehow, they affected her differently this time. She found herself wanting to touch them, but she had to be satisfied to watch Ana as she began kissing him at the hollow of his throat and moving down his chest. Every so often, her tongue would reach out and taste his flesh as she followed an invisible trail down the front of his body. When she reached his breeches, she began slowly pulling them down. Her lips and tongue followed.

Jack closed his eyes and weaved his fingers through Ana's hair in anticipation of what would happen next. As Ana continued undressing him, she revealed his fully extended cock with its smooth, round head hardly an inch from her face. Ana opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around the end before drawing him into her mouth. As her lips closed around him, she reached up and held his balls in one hand while grasping his cock in the other. She worked her tongue and lips around his head while stroking and massaging him. Jack let out a moan and tangled his fingers more deeply into her hair as he gently rocked his hips back and forth. His cock glided in and out of Ana's mouth and she sucked and lapped at it as though she was starving for it.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and found it increasingly difficult to breath normally. She shifted in her chair, attempting to quell the heat and quivering she felt between her legs, but she knew the only way to truly relieve it would be to satisfy it. She didn't want to do that. She couldn't possibly do it here in front of Jack and Ana. She squeezed her thighs together and pressed her palms subtly against her groin hoping to satisfy some of her desire without detection, but it only made her want more. Wetness seeped from between her folds and into her skirts as she continued pressing less subtly now, but still hoping no one would notice. A wave of desire rushed through her and she was near helpless to do anything about it but hold her breath and ride it out.

In the midst of all his pleasure, Jack opened his eyes for just a moment to see if Elizabeth was still watching. She certainly was, and her face and posture gave away exactly what she was doing. This excited him all the more and he began thrusting deeper into Ana's mouth, causing her to gag slightly. Jack pulled out and dropped down to his knees in front of her. He began kissing her neck then her breasts as his hands roamed her body and guided her down to the floor. He lay down beside her and placed a hand between her thighs to gently open them. Then he reached up and buried his fingers in her wet, fleshy rose, spreading it open and massaging its bud with his thumb. He could feel her writhe and shudder beneath his hand and her smooth opening squeezed tightly around his fingers as though to draw them in deeper. He sealed his lips around her dark, raised nipple and flitted his tongue against it as he sucked deeply. She moved against his hand and moaned softly until Jack bit down. She gasped before holding her breath and Jack felt her throbbing uncontrollably around his fingers. He stroked her inside and out until she finally finished and released her breath with a small whimper.

Jack slowly pulled his fingers out of Ana and was about to lie on top of her when they both looked up to find Elizabeth standing next to them. She looked a bit shy over the situation, but she was nonetheless completely naked, her pink clit framed with soft brown curls that glistened with moisture. They took a moment to admire her, noticing the pale beauty of her skin and her pink nipples that peaked on soft mounds of flesh. "You said I could join you if I wanted to," she said timidly.

"Of course, you can," Ana told her as she raised herself up on her elbows. She was pleased that she was able to win Elizabeth over again and reached a hand up to invite her down on the floor with them.

Elizabeth sat down next to Ana, and Jack immediately began to move toward her. "I'll assume this is your first time, love," he said to her. "It might be easiest if you lie down like Ana here."

Elizabeth noticed Jack's cock as it stood straight and rigid before him, then looked between Ana's legs where she was now dark, wet and swollen. "I'm not certain I'm ready for all that," she said. "What if Will notices that I'm not...that he's not my first? Couldn't you just do to me what you did to her?"

A sigh escaped Jack before he could stop himself. He didn't want to rush the girl into doing anything she wasn't ready for, but if he didn't find some sort of release soon, he feared he would explode. He looked to Ana, who looked back at him and gave a small shrug. That was no help at all. "I suppose I could," he said. "But truth be told, I doubt the lad will even know the difference. He'll be so eager to dip his spoon in your pudding, you'll be lucky if..."

"Jack!" Ana snapped at him. When that silenced him, she said, "I've an idea, you two. Jack, lie down." Jack didn't argue but lay down on his back immediately. Ana straddled him then leaned forward on top of him with her face barely above his. "I'll take care of you, alright? And you can take care of her." She leaned further and placed her open mouth over his, tasting the hint of rum that lingered on his tongue. She licked and sucked on it lightly, then she sat up again, this time lowering herself onto the end of his dick and easing it into her. She rode him gently while Jack held on to her ass and guided her movements.

After they had continued the motion for a while, Ana looked to Elizabeth who was sitting next to them and seemingly enthralled by what she saw. Ana smiled at her and said, "Now it's your turn. You see how I'm sitting on him? I want you to do the same over his face."

Elizabeth blinked and was clearly surprised by the suggestion. "His face?" she asked. She looked down at Jack, who was watching her but was obviously very distracted.

"Aye...go on... Bring it here," Jack assured her between strained breaths.

Ana reached out and took Elizabeth's hand to pull her closer. "Just put your legs on either side of him and lower yourself over his mouth. He'll take care of the rest." When Elizabeth still looked unsure, she said, "He's very good at it, I can tell you first hand."

Elizabeth still wasn't entirely convinced, but she moved toward Jack and made a couple of awkward attempts to straddle him as though she was mounting a horse for the first time. "Which way do I face?" she asked after her third attempt.

"Whichever way you like," Ana said while Jack continued thrusting inside of her. He was pushing harder now, and Ana made it a point to bear down and squeeze a little more tightly around him.

Elizabeth finally brought her legs on either side of Jack so that she was facing Ana. Jack removed his hands from Ana and placed them on Elizabeth's waist just above her thighs to guide her down over his mouth. Then he reached out his tongue and wiggled it over her clit before moving it back and sliding it into her. Elizabeth let out a small, surprised gasp, but as Jack's tongue moved in and out and about, she moaned and began moving against his face.

The two women were once again in an embrace and Ana reached up to caress Elizabeth's breasts, feeling the supple flesh in her hands and lightly pinching her nipples. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Mmm, I like it very much," Elizabeth said. Her eyes were nearly closed and she was clearly concentrating on the flurry of sensations that were going through her.

Ana watched her for a moment, noticing the sweetness in her face as she and Jack pleasured her for the first time. She leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth while allowing her hands to roam freely across her naked body. Her pale skin was so smooth and delicate under Ana's fingertips that the very sensation of touching it vaguely mimicked the feeling Jack was causing deep inside of her.

Elizabeth slid her tongue inside of Ana's mouth and kissed her with an intensity that was directly related to the pleasure that Jack was giving with his own mouth. She placed her hands on Ana's breasts and squeezed them before breaking their kiss and nuzzling her face into them. She began kissing and sucking all around Ana's nipples before finally taking one in her mouth and biting on it, perhaps harder than she realized. Ana jumped and sucked through her teeth while squeezing tighter around Jack's cock and then letting loose in quick fluttering motions. "Careful, love," she whispered once she was able to breath again, but she had enjoyed every bit of it. Elizabeth continued sucking even harder as Jack intensified her pleasure.

Meanwhile, Jack became more rigid beneath them and moved his hands back to Ana. He held her in place as his thrusts became stronger and faster. As he neared his peak, he moved his tongue more vigorously, then began sucking on Elizabeth's swollen bud. Elizabeth let loose of Ana's breast and held on to her body tightly, burying her face against her chest. "Ohhh..." she exclaimed then held her breath as she rocked against Jack's face. Ana felt the two of them release at roughly the same time, then both of their bodies slowly relaxed, Elizabeth's falling nearly limp against her. Ana held her and stroked her hair while feeling the last remnants of Jack's orgasm moving inside of her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Elizabeth carefully rolled out of Ana's arms and off of Jack, then lay down on the floor beside them.

Ana also removed herself from Jack as he used his hand to wipe off his moustache. He looked back and forth between the women and smiled. "I think this calls for a bottle of rum," he said after a while and stood up to get one out of his cabinet.

Ana watched his tight, muscular body as he walked almost gracefully across the room. Her eyes followed the scars and tattoos that adorned his tanned skin and the dark, thin trail of hair that began at his navel and fanned out between his legs to surround his still erect manhood. Ana had always loved the sight of his naked body, and when she glanced over at Elizabeth, she could see that she was enjoying it as well. Jack found a bottle of rum and took it to his bed. "Who's staying?" he asked.

Ana got up immediately and joined him, while Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "What's wrong?" Ana asked.

"If Estrella doesn't see me in my hammock tomorrow morning, she'll worry," she said.

"Wet blanket, indeed," Jack mumbled just loud enough for Ana to hear.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked.

Ana interrupted, "As always, it's up to you. But if you should decide to stay, there's plenty of..." she looked around at Jack's bed which was scarcely large enough for two. "Well, it will be cozy, but we'll make room."

Elizabeth laughed as she went to his bed and squeezed in between them. The three of them shared the rum and stayed together in his cabin until morning. They got very little sleep that night, but didn't regret any of it.

***

It was just about the time that Elizabeth would have arrived at Port Royal had she sailed to England and back as she was supposed to, and the _Pearl_ docked in Cartagena where Elizabeth and Estrella were to disembark. Once Elizabeth obtained passage on another ship that would take them home, Jack gave the orders to have her belongings taken to that vessel. Meanwhile, he and Anamaria said their final farewells to her.

"I had a wonderful time with the both of you. Thank you for allowing me to sail on your ship," Elizabeth said and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, that's all you get. Anything else would be improper."

"So what's your point?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Stop tormenting the girl," Ana said and held her arms out to embrace her. "You've been a lovely friend," Ana told her. "I know it's unlikely we'll see each other again, but I hope we do."

"I know we will someday," Elizabeth assured her. The women hugged tightly and kissed each other's cheeks, but instead of pulling away, they gazed at each other for a moment, their noses nearly touching so that it appeared they might kiss. Jack watched with interest, hoping they would, but the intimate moment ended before they had a chance.

"Miss Swann!" Estrella shouted from somewhere behind them. The women were startled and backed away from each other as Estrella approached them. "I'll not have anymore of this! If your father, not to mention your _fiancé_ knew how you've behaved during your travels, they would be appalled."

"I'm certain they would," Jack agreed. "But how do you explain that she went sailing with a pirate crew in the first place. Someone obviously wasn't doing her job."

The comment flustered her just as Jack had planned and she said nothing to him. Instead she told Elizabeth, "Come with me, Miss Swann. We're going home now, and there will be no more of this indecent behavior." Elizabeth waved to Jack and Ana and wished them well as she reluctantly followed Estrella to the other ship. They waved back and watched her until she was no longer in sight.

"I'm going to miss her," Ana said after a while. "Do you think we'll ever have fun like that again?"

"I'm sure we could," Jack pondered. "Of course, we'll first have to find you a gown."

"What for?"

Jack fondled the opening of Ana's shirt to reveal as much of her cleavage as possible. "Oh, I don't know. I rather liked the look of you in it."

Ana laughed. "That gown is mine. Elizabeth bought it for me."

"She did? Where is it?"

"Still in your cabin, I believe."

Jack smiled at her wickedly.

"I'll put it on!" she said, and ran back aboard the ship.

Jack stood there for a while meaning to give her a chance to change, but his eagerness got the best of him, and he soon ran after her.


End file.
